Día de los enamorados
by Franchesca-chan
Summary: Hola, Este es un pequeño especial del "Día de los enamorados" y espero que les guste y lo disfruten. Era San Valentín y Shun tenia planeado una sorpresa para Alice, pero ella era la mejor experta en ese dia tan especial.Mal Summary ,odio los Summarys siempre me salen mal.


**Hola este es un pequeño especial del dia de los enamorados y esperon que lo disfruten.**

Los peleadores ...

Estaban en la "casa" de Marucho (siempre estan ahi ´´3)(eran las 10:00 am y todos tenian la ropa de la cuarta temporada)

Todos estaban en el Jardin sentados en una mesa (menos julie), y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Julie entra corriendo y Gritando :

Shun (P.D.V)

Falta 1 Dia para San Valentin!-Julie con corasoncitos en los ojos y tambien tenia unas antenitas de corasones que tenian luces.

Señorita Runo acaba de llegar una carta para usted-Kato con una bandeja donde estaba la carta con un sobre rosa claro y Runo lentamente toma la carta.

Kiiiaaaaaa!, Runo alguien te a mandado una carta de San Valentin!-Julie saltando de Forma muy hiperactiva .

Abrela!-Mira

No , entiendo que les emociona si solo es una carta.-Gunz con desinteres

Es de Dan !-Runo viendo el sobre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Dejame verla !-Gunz desesperado

Runo ,leela no nos dejes con la intriga!-Marucho

Y runo comenzo a leer la carta en voz alta , todos estaban muy entusciasmados menos yo , no es que no quisiera a dan (como amigo!) es que de seguro era una cursilada de San Valentin.

_Runo, primero yo no me fui porque no te amaba , segundo me fui porque era necesario y realmente me dolio mucho alejarme de ti .__Siento mucho no poder estar contigo ,por ahora, pero dentro de muy poco tiempo volveremos a estar juntos y siempre recuerda que no importa la distancia yo siempre pero siempre te amare y te seguire amando hasta que se acabe el cosa mas tu siempre seras mia y yo siempre sere tuyo._

_Te amo Dan ._

_Pd: que ningun chico se te acerque y Feliz San Valentin._

(No soy muy buena con las cartas jeje)

Runo termino de leer la carta con lagrimas en los ojos al igual que Mira,Julie,¿Marucho? y ¿Gunz?.Bueno creo que era un poco emotiva la carta.

Runo eso es tan tierno!-Julie

En especial la parte que dice que le dolio mucho separarce de ti -Mira

Nunca ubiera esperado eso de Dan-Marucho con los lentes empañados

Guaaaaa , pues claro si Dan es todo un "Don Juan"-Gunz con pose de orgullo

Todos comenzaron a abrazarce y la carta callo frente a mi , agarre la carta y y vi la frase:"_y siempre recuerda que no importa la distancia_"

Eso me hizo recordar a Alice, Ella esta muy lejos de nosotros en Rusia pero sigue siendo nuestra amiga y la persona mas hermosa que existe , tengo una ideal !-Shun pensando

Marucho !, Kato podria llevarme a un lugar-Pregunte con un tono algo desesperado

Claro-Marucho extrañado

Adios !-Shun llendoce con rápidamente

Donde ira shun?-Mira

No lo se pero me gustaria seguirlo-Runo

Ok , entonces apenas shun se suba a la nave nosotros lo seguimos pero escondidos.-Gunz

Kiiaaaa, seremos espias-Julie

Con shun...

Bueno primero debo , planear todo-Shun

Carta-Shun

listo-Taylean

Conejo-

Listo-

Bueno esta todo listo para partir-Shun

Sip,por fin aprendere mas sobre los humanos-Taylean

Ok , pero tu no debes hacer ruido-Shun

Por favor soy un ninja-Taylean

Vamos!-Shun

...

Shun estaba en la nave que era pilotada por Kato y detras de ellos habia otra nave mas pequeña con los demas peleadores.

Señor shun,pronto aterrisaresmos en Moscu .-Kato

Kato recuerda que no debes aterrisar en los terrenos Gehabich , aterrisa cerca de ellos pero que no nos vean-Shun

Si señor-Kato

Las dos naves aterrisaron pero una estaba mas alejada de la otra.

Shun salio de la nave y se dirijio hacia la casa de Alice

Con Alice .

Alice (P.D.V)

Estaba muy emocionada faltaba un dia para San Valentin y como todos los años me llegarian muchas cartas , pero lo que yo mas deseaba era encontrame con Shun y tener una cita con el .

Yo estaba vestida con un Jean azul abrigado y una polera rosa clarita , tambien tenia unas botas marrones largas y tenia una media cola.

Alice voy a buscar la escopeta! (**yo:**eso me dice mi abuelo,cuando me voy a un baile o hablo de algun compañero )-Me dijo mi abuelo que como todos los años el amenasaba a todos los chicos que se me acercaban

Cuidate !-Le grite desde mi cuarto ,

Mi abuelo se fue a su laboratorio (donde guardaba la escopeta) y probablemente se encontraria con el abuelo de mi mejor amiga Franchesca, Franchesca tiene una familia igual a la mia , sus padres murieron y ella vive con su abuelo que tambien es un cientifico y que no tiene esposa igual que el mio, ella siempre me apolla y me quiere mucho y yo la quiero a ella , gracias a ella ahora tengo un poco mas de autoestima y eso me a ayudado mucho .

Mi celular comenzo a sonar y Franchesca era la que llamaba ,lo conteste y comenzamos a hablar:

_Hola , ya estoy lista ¿y tu?-Fran_

_Si , lo haremos al mismo tiempo ¿cierto?-alice_

_Como todos los años -_

_Voy a buscar a Hydra-_

_ok, yo voy a busca a Exedra-_

_Pero el no esta en vestroia?-_

_Vino a visitarme , dijo que me extrañaba -_

_Ok ya te llamo-_

Colgue el celular y fui hacia la sala donde estaba Hydra frente a la chimenea.

Hydra , podrias ayudarme a abrir el buzón?-Dije esperando un si como siempre

Claro -Hydra

Bueno vamos a la entrada -Alice y Hydra van a la entrada y se acercan al buzón .

Con Shun...(P.D.V)

Estaba escondido entre unos pinos frente a la casa de Alice y veo a alice junto a Hydra salir por la puerta y se va acercando al buzón muy despacio como si el buzón fuera peligroso o algo asi.

Con los peleadores

Marucho (P.D.V)

Estabamos detras de Shun escondidos en unos arbustos y tambien vimos a Alice con Hydra que se acrecanban a su buzón de forma extraña.

Y de pronto Alice saca su celular y empieza a hablar mientras habre el buzón lentamente, cuando lo habre se escuchan dos explociones una proveniente del buzón de Alice y otra no muy lejos de donde estabamos .

con Alice ...(p.d.v)

(estaba hablando por celular con franchesca )

Escuche la explocion-Alice riendo ya que muchas cartas rosas y rojas caian sobre ella mientras salian de su buzón.

_Si, yo tambien escuche la explocion-_

Voy a leer todas las cartas ,Bye!-Alice recogiendo todas las cartas.

_Nos vemos -_

Junte todas las cartas y las deje sobre la mesa de la sala pero vi una carta que me llamo mucho la atencion, era una carta con el sobre verde. La agarre rapidamente y la comence a leer.

_Hola Alice ,se que no nos hemos visto desde hace mucho tiempo pero este San Valentin vamos a estar juntos._

_Te amo Viento Veloz._

Lo primero que hice despues de leer la carta sali afuera con la carta en la mano, trate de aclararar un poco mi mente ya que en japones Viento Veloz significa Shun Kazami. Hydra salio y me grito si estaba bien y en eso recorde que estaba completamente desabrigada y eso no es bueno a menos que quieras morir congelado.

Hydra , podrias pasarme mi abrigo-Dije

Si un minuto-Hydra

Ni siquiera paso un minuto y Hydra ya tenia mi abrigo (el abrigo era largo y blanco tipo de los que se usan en New York)

Alice que pasa?-Hydra un poco asustado por mi comportamiento

Solo sigueme la corriente -Le susurre

Ok-Hydra

Cerre la puerta con llave y fui hacia el bosque en una parte donde solo habia arboles.

Hydra , fingire desmayarme -Le susurre

Para que?-Me pregunto

solo sigueme la corriente- Y me desplome en el suelo.

Shun (p.d.v)

Alice comenzo a adentrarce en el bosque, yo la segui por los arboles y veo que ella se desmaya, rapidamente me puse a su lado .

Alice , Alice,Alice!-Comence a desesperarme ya que ella no despertaba y de la nada Hydra aparecio.

Shun , que haces aqui ?-Hydra al paracer no estaba muy preocupado por alice.

Luego te digo pero que le paso a Alice?-Me estaba asustando

Hydra (p.d.v)

No lo se, creo que es una costumbre humana , salir corriendo hacia el bosque y luego desmallarte -O por Dios soy un gran actor .

Shun , no respira!-Jajajaa esto va a ser genial.

Con los demas ...

Runo (p.d.v)

Estabamos escondidos detras de unos arbustos y veiamos la esena que estaba haciendo shun por el desmayo de Alice.

chicos , hay que ir a ver a Alice-Susurre con tono de preocupacion.

Espera, si shun nos ve seguramente nos mata.-Gunz

El tiene razon-Marucho

Me quede donde estaba , esperando que Alice reaccionara.

Alice (p.d.v)

Vamos shun -pense - Hydra ya hizo su parte , ahora tu solo tienes que darme respiracion boca a boca-pense

De la nada senti el par de labios mas dulce y tiernos que podian haver en todo el mundo y despertando lentamente, rodee el cuello de shun con mis brazos y el puso sus manos en mi nos separamos Shun puso una sonrisa y yo le dije:

Sabia ques estabas aqui y que me seguias-Dije con una pequeña risa

Hmp-Dijo finjiendo estar enojado y yo le segui la corriente.

Porque te enojas?-Dije haciendome la inocente.

Hmp!-Dijo levantandoce y yo solo lo imite

Te enojaste por todas las cartas? o por todos los chicos?-

que chicos?!- dijo terminando el juego

te enojaste por eso?-

Si, pero de ahora en más ninguno de ellos podra acercarte a ti-Dijo con un tono un poco seductor

Por qué?-Pregunte chistosa

Porque tu eres solo mia-Dijo y nuevamente me beso.

Luego de unos minutos besandonos, fuimos a mi casa a pasar el resto del tiempo juntos frente a la chimenea con chocolates (para "jugar") , bien juntitos y abrigados.

Nadie (p.d.v)

Y los demas estubieron de chusmas todo el tiempo hasta que shun los descubrio y ellos se fueron lo mas rapido posible .

**Fin...**

**Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen los horrores de ortografía .**

**Besos y espero sus comentarios.**

**Y de paso me voy a una fiestita del dia de los enamorados (enserio) y Tambien es el primer dia de los enamorados que lo paso sola jeje n.ñ.**

**Feliz Día de los Enamorados y que la pasen muy bien con ese alguien especial!**


End file.
